


Equipment Amiss

by ACharmyB



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Equipment Amiss

"...you know what we're missing?" Vector stated as he turned to Espio and Charmy while all of them were in the Olympic field for the track running event, being in the center of the stadium as they were on the bright green grass, the two reptiles standing on the grass while the bee was buzzing in the air.

Espio scoffed, doing some leg stretches on the grass. "What? Us actually competing in Olympic events?"

Vector rubbed his chin as he closed his eyes, his other hand on his hip. "No, not that... we're missing something delicious to eat."

"Like yummy in the tummy fruit snacks?" Charmy buzzed in as he felt his stomach rumble.

"Precisely." Vector pointed out while snapping his fingers.

"...Are you serious?" Espio groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"As suicide. And that's not going to stand... come on, guys!" Vector stated as he pointed towards the locker room nearby, with an excited Charmy and a disappointed Espio following him closely.

The Chaotix were then tasked to another case.


End file.
